The Hospital
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Spoiler del final de la 3º temporada. Referido a los sentimientos que tuvo que afrontar Hodgins al ir al hospital. Mal sumario, pero mejor historia denle una oportunidad .


Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece (desgraciadamente), sino Zack habría sido mucho más importante y las cosas serían muy distintas, esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y por diversión.

El fic estaba hecho desde que salió el capítulo en inglés de "Pain in the heart", pero no me decidí a colgarlo hasta hace poco (me negaba a afrontar la realidad T-T), fue gracias a un capítulo de la 4º temporada que me decidí.

Bueno, ya no les entretengo más, que lo disfruten.

**T****he Hospital**

_**By: The Hawk Eye**_

Miró a Zack antes de abrir la puerta, no sabía como afrontar aquella situación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró sin hacer ningún ruido. No sabía qué hacer para parecer natural. Besó a Ángela en la mejilla y sonrió al ver el respingo que dio ante aquel contacto. Se besaron con dulzura.

- Hola...

- ¿Qué tal Zack?

- Le duele mucho, pero no me deja aumentar la dosis del calmante –contestó mirándole con tristeza.

- Le dan miedo los tranquilizantes, pero vivir en agonía le parece interesante –intentó bromear para quitarle tensión al ambiente, una tensión que estaba provocando él mismo.

- Las drogas me producen pesadillas –murmuró el enfermo despertando de su sueño ligero.

- Ehh… ¿Qué tal Zack? –saludó sonriendo lo más sinceramente que pudo.

- Voy caminando y entonces alguien aparece y me coge de la mano, miro y es un esqueleto –comenzó a decir.

Hodgins pudo percibir un brillo en sus ojos que le asustó. Se acercó a la cama y juntando sus manos como si fuese a rezar escondió el aparato que le permitía administrarle los calmantes contra el dolor. No le iba a permitir seguir, no sabía como iba a enfrentar aquella situación.

- El esqueleto está en llamas y me duelen las manos –continúa dejando notar en su voz un atisbo de miedo.

- Vamos cielo, tómate el calmante –dijo Ángela acariciando su brazo con su típica dulzura.

- He estado pensando en la explosión, Hodgins –cambió de tema mirando al rubio-. Nadie pudo cambiar los productos.

Asintió con profunda pena, no quería que dijese nada más, no quería afrontar lo inevitable. No estaba preparado, no aún...

- Yo cerré el contenedor al salir de la sala y tenía la única…

Apretó el botón un segundo sin apartar sus ojos azules de los marrones de su amigo.

- Llave… -consiguió terminar la frase con cierta dificultad.

Apretó otra vez el botón rojo, no quería seguir escuchándolo.

- Tú… lo sabías, pero… Tú… -continuó costosamente.

Ya no lo resistía más, volvió a apretar el botón con más fuerza y durante más tiempo. Pudo sentir la extraña mirada que le dedicó Ángela al no comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Creo que los calmantes si bien son agradables me adormecen el intelecto –añadió casi incapaz de decir nada más, los tranquilizantes estaban haciendo efecto.

- A veces tus amigos tienen que echarte un cable… –dijo con cierta amargura disimulada.

Apartó la mirada de Zack que ya se encontraba sumido en los sueños. Desvió sus ojos a sus manos y, antes de soltarlo, volvió a apretar una vez más aquel botón, cerciorándose de que no despertaría mientras estuviese allí.

- Y adormecerte –añadió levantando la vista hacia él plenamente consciente de que ya no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Se quedó durante varios segundos, sin apartar sus ojos azules de él. No quería afrontar la realidad que se estaba formando ante sí. Y quiso que el tiempo se detuviese en aquel instante porque sabía que Ángela ya sospechaba algo tras sus palabras y sus actos. No le preguntaría por miedo a la verdad y, como había hecho él aquella noche, disimularía ante todo el mundo no saber nada, rezando para que fuese mentira, para que estuviese equivocada, tal y como hacía él en esos instantes.

Cogió una silla y se sentó junto a ella. Ahora eran dos los que no sabían confrontar aquella situación. Pasó su mano por su hombro y se quedaron así mirándole dormir.

Hodgins pensó en mentir, todas la pruebas podían apuntar a él; la paranoia, las conspiraciones, su conocimiento sobre Gormogón, el agua... Tantas cosas que le señalaban a él como el candidato más posible para ser Gormogón. Pero no lo haría, Zack parecía deseoso de ser atrapado, por eso había iniciado aquella conversación sobre la explosión, sobre quien había sido el único capaz de poner las etiquetas... Suspiró derrotado, sin saber como se debía afrontar aquella realidad.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado como ha quedado, la verdad es que para mí Hodgins fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo de Zack y no sabe si encubrirle o no.

Pues nada, espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, positivos o negativos, que siempre vienen bien.


End file.
